gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X370 Raider Gundam
The GAT-X370 Raider Gundam is a Transformable Mobile Suit, which was featured in the series; Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Abilities The Raider is a transformable attack use mobile suit, designed mainly for aerial combat. Although the unit adopts the same X300 frame used by the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam, it shares little resemblance to the former due to a considerably simplified transformation mechanism. Its armaments are made of a well-balanced set of beam weapons and shell-firing weapons, with some of them being only usable in flight mode. Lastly, Raider optionally uses a hammer-like handheld weapon. Armaments ;*"Ahura Mazda" short-range energy cannons :Mounted in the middle portion between the claws - these cannons have a short firing distance; but are only usable in MA mode ;*Dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon :Mounted on the left forearm, this can be used in both MA and MS form. It can be fielded as a machine cannon, as well as firing aimed shots capable of dealing damage to enemy armor and weaponry (i.e.: destroying Duel Gundam's beam rifle). ;*M2M3 76mm machine guns :Two machine guns are installed in the shoulders of the unit, usable only in MA mode. They can deal serious damage to any enemy armor. ;*M417 80mm machine gun :A nose mounted machine gun used in MA mode. ;*"Mjolnir" Spherical Breaker/ Hammer :For close combat, the Raider is equipped with the unique "Mjolnir" spherical breaker, an exceptionally dense handheld mace which is able to deal destruction against poorly armored units and can deal serious damage to Phase Shift armored units. The "Mjolnir" can also be spun rapidly on its long cable to form a makeshift shield effective at blocking both beam and projectile barrage. The hammer can however; be cut in half by a beam saber. ;*"Zorn" 100mm energy cannon :An energy cannon mounted in the mouth region of the Raider, and is usable to both MA and MS mode. Its firepower can effectively destroy most poorly armored units and structures, and can deal serious damage against PS Armored units. System Features * *;Trans Phase Armor :Like the other two new Gundam-type mobile suits, the Raider is among the first units to use the new variation of Phase Shift armor known as "Trans-Phase". Unlike normal Phase Shift Armor which draws power constantly, Trans-Phase Shift Armor activates only when the mobile suit is hit, and only at the point of impact, reducing the armor's power consumption and increasing combat endurance. * *;Subflight Lifter Capabilities :In MA mode, the Raider is capable of serving as a subflight lifter unit for other mobile suits, with GAT-X131 Calamity as the most frequent MS that is lifted by the Raider. History In mid CE 71, the EA collaborates with Muruta Azrael's Azrael Conglomerate to build three second-generation mobile suits to counter the G-units stolen by ZAFT. One of these new suits is the GAT- X370 Raider, a mobile suit specifically designed for aerial combat; an ability which is enhanced thanks to its ability to transform into a fighter-like mode. The Raider was designed after the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec, but was built first. In addition, these three suits' pilots are designated as "Biological CPUs" (noting that the Alliance considers them equipment rather than human beings), with their abilities enhanced by drugs to match those of Coordinators. The Raider, whose "Biological CPU" is Clotho Buer, is first used in the conquest of neutral Orb in CE 71, then sent to space and assigned to the ''Archangel''-class assault ship Dominion under the supervision of Muruta Azrael. The Raider eventually takes part in several important battles at the end of the Bloody Valentine War, eventually surviving until the Second Battle of Jachin Due. There it meets its fate when the Raider is destroyed by both Dearka Elsman in the GAT-X103 Buster (Gundam SEED Special Edition) and Yzak Joule in the GAT-X102 Duel (Gundam SEED) using the Buster's hyper- impulse long-range sniper rifle. Variants ;*GAT-333 Raider Full Spec Gallery Raider g.jpg Raider-gundam-art7308.jpg Gat-x370-mjolnir.jpg|"Mjolnir" hammer Gat-x370-shieldcannon.jpg|dual 52mm hyper velocity shield cannon Hg-raider.jpg|HG 1/144 GAT-X370 Raider Gundam box art Raider.png Raider Destroyed.png Vlcsnap-2011-11-27-02h00m58s233.png vlcsnap-2012-04-06-21h48m54s124.png Calamity, Forbidden, Raider.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h03m58s181.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h04m02s212.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h04m05s243.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h04m08s17.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h04m11s51.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h04m14s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h04m17s108.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-03h04m30s236.png vlcsnap-2012-09-13-19h22m24s108.png vlcsnap-2012-09-13-19h22m28s149.png vlcsnap-2012-09-14-18h37m14s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-17-18h53m55s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-21-18h47m42s196.png Trivia *Raider's head crest displays the text "OTTO X-370" (which means "Eight" in Italian), and it is a reference to the Raider being the eighth mobile suit developed as a second generation MS by the Earth Alliance. *Like the Calamity, it doesn't possess any Igelstellung CIWS vulcans. Instead- Raider's missile interception system lies on the beam and machine cannons it possesses. *When the Freedom was hit with the Raider's Zorn energy cannon, the beam was not able to penetrate the suits' armour. This may either be an oversight by the production team, or a demonstration that the sheer firepower of Raider's Zorn is not enough to pierce Phase Shift Armour powered by a Nuclear Reactor. *The Raider's Spherical Breaker/Hammer is named Mjolnir, Mjolnir is actually the Hammer of Thor, the Norse God of Thunder. External Links *Raider on MAHQ *Raider on GundamOfficial ja:GAT-X370 レイダーガンダム